Your Eyes
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: When Reid is asked by a victim to hold her when she cries, it sets a whole romance in motion that takes them both by surprise! ReidXPC ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy! I felt like starting a brand-new story -hetero... I've got another slash in the works, too, XD.**

**So I hope you enjoy this lovely story.... It's about two virgins, XD, and you hear about how virgins can't find their way out of a wet paper bag... Well, I thought I'd enjoy trying to write it! **

**So, Enjoy!**

**~Sins~  
**

* * *

Reid looked into your eyes, but somehow reached your soul. I had thought it was true, but I didn't realize how true until the day he took the hand of a twenty-ish woman he'd just help stop from being raped.

She stared right back straight into his eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hesitated for a moment before murmuring, "Could you hold me?"

* * *

The words rushed out of my mouth before I could stop them. There was something about those chocolate brown eyes that told me I could trust him, told me that he would never even dream of doing what had nearly been done to me.

I licked my chap lips at his startled expression. "Just for a minute," I added.

He smiled, a polite smile, defiantly forced. "Why me?" I saw his eyes fall on several men in the group he'd arrived with.

"Instinct. Just let me trust my instincts aren't all bad." The words jumbled out of my mouth in an unorganized fashion.

He nodded slowly, then gently folded his arms around me. They were surprisingly strong for how he looked. He looked to be in his early twenties, but his eyes struck me as older. He looked like a nerd, surprisingly enough for someone packing heat. But he was the cute nerd that you always liked in high school but couldn't say you did.

I leaned into him and placed my head on his shoulder, feeling the tears spill over onto his shirt. His arms tightened around me, and his hand moved up and down my back slowly, gently, like he was afraid I'd fall to pieces in his arms.

He held on to me until my tears stopped, even though the rest of the FBI guys –who I assume were his coworkers- had left us.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "No. but you've done all you can for that. Nothing that a person with a PhD and a tendency to ask, 'And how does that make you feel?' can't fix."

He smiled at me, truly this time, and wiped the last tear off my cheek. "Well, if you like, I can ask that."

"What's your name?" I asked, finding that he was too cute to let slip through my fingers.

He looked at little startled. "Oh! I'm Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Doctor of what?"

"I have PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering, and bachelor's degrees in Psychology and Sociology." He looked slightly amused, probably because I didn't assume he was a medical doctor.

"And a genius-level IQ, I take it. You seem the intellectual type." I smiled at his slight frown. "That's a good thing. I like a well-read man."

He smiled in spite of himself, and I had a feeling he'd never been told that before.

"I'm Dr. Jaquiline Harrison, Jaqui for short. I'm twenty-seven, and I just got my doctorate in accounting." I smiled. "And I probably should have told you all this before I soaked your shirt."

"Why accounting?"

"Well, I'm OCD. Just a little, but I like my numbers having a right place to be."

He smiled a little at that.

"I like your smile," I told him. "You should do it more often."

He blushed furiously.

I twirled one finger in my wild curly hair, remembering how terrible I must look. I looked away for a moment, then realized that if I expected him to ever like me, in any sense, he'd have to take the bad with the good. "Do you want coffee? The kitchen shouldn't be off limits."

He looked at me as if he'd forgotten what I'd nearly become. "I… I should probably go, actually."

I looked at him, noting his slight frown. "When do you go back to… wherever?"

"Tomorrow." His eyes asked questions he didn't vocalize.

"What time?"

"Nine o'clock."

"Then, might you be able to come talk with me a bit before you leave? Just for a few minutes."

He nodded slowly. "I should be able to drop by around eight."

"Thank you." I smiled a small smile of triumph.

He drew a card out of his pocket and scribbled on the back before holding it out to me. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can call anytime."

I took it gingerly. "I may just take you up on that."

He smiled at me and headed for the door.

I watched him leave, feeling it almost as a physical loss. _I only met him today. How can I react so strongly so quickly?_

* * *

I went back to my hotel room, Doctor Jaquiline Harrison still lingering heavily on my mind. She'd been a victim, had nearly been raped and killed, but her vibrancy hadn't dulled. She'd startled me when she'd asked me to hold her.

She was so beautiful, with long, curly dark-brown hair, intelligent green eyes and enough curves to make Morgan drool. She'd asked me after I took her hand to lead her out of the room. She had no problem with me being as intelligent as I am, and she didn't seem intimidated by it. I was a moth drawn to her flame.

I wanted to know why. Why me? Why not Morgan or Gideon or Hotch? Why not Prentis? What was it that had made her ask me?

It kept me puzzled. Women were perhaps the one thing I didn't understand. So I phoned the one person who'd give me a straight answer, no matter what.

When she picked up, I asked, "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

I heard the smile in her voice. "Just movie night. What can I do you for?"

"I… I have a question I want a woman's answer to."

"Ooo, is our Boy Genius growing up?" she teased.

"Just hear me out, Garcia."

"Okay. Shoot."

"There's this victim, a beautiful woman we kept from being killed today. Not just beautiful by my standards, either. So when her situation finally hits her and she starts crying, out of all the men in the room –the officers, Gideon, Hotch, Morgan– she asked _me_ to hold her while she cried. Why?"

Garcia's smile widened. "I think she's attracted to you, Reid. What's her name?"

"Doctor Jaquiline Harrison."

Fingers flew over a keyboard. "She's stunning. Twenty-seven-year old Jaquiline Harrison graduated from Yale with honors –and a doctorate in accounting. She's currently looking for employment at the university level and doing lower-level book-keeping." Garcia hummed softly to herself, skimming the information. "Her father died when she was young, but I don't see any more mention of family." A few more keys clicked. "She's published more than thirty small articles in magazines. Oh, and she has a novel that's about to hit the press." She typed a little more. "That's all I found."

"Thanks, Garcia."

"You are very welcome," she returned.

I smiled. "Enjoy your movie."

"I will. G'night."

"Good night." I hung up the phone, pondering the instant research from Garcia. _That is her little way of protecting me, I guess._ It was a very sweet gesture, actually. I felt a smile tug at my lips as my cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

* * *

**So... let me know what you think of it! XD**


	2. One Good Offer Deserves Another

**Sorry this took so long! I have so much homework to do!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Sins~  
**

* * *

**Still Reid's POV, BTW!**

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and glanced at the caller ID: "Unknown Caller". But the only people with this number were given it, so I answered it. "Spencer Reid," I greeted, curious.

"Hey there."

The voice was feminine. _Wait, I know this voice._ "Jaquiline?"

"Just Jaqui, please." She sighed. "You said I could call anytime…" she trailed off, like she was thinking better of it.

"What's wrong?"

She laughed hollowly. "Just a bad dream. Sorry. I couldn't stop my fingers from dialing your number."

Glad I hadn't done more than take off my shoes and knowing the dream was more than she was telling me, I slipped my shoes back on. "Jaqui? I'll be there in five minutes, okay?"

"Look, you really don't need-"

"But I want to. And talking helps." I opened my door and was out into the hall, nearly colliding with Morgan. "Look, seriously. Give me five minutes. I'll see you."

"Okay," she finally agreed. "Thank you. See ya." Despite he protests, she seemed relieved I was coming.

"See you," I returned before hanging up. I glanced at Morgan, who was staring at me. "What?"

"Who was that?" he asked, curious.

"Jaquiline Harrison." I went to the elevator and pushed the call button, but he followed me.

"The victim from today?" Morgan was staring at me.

_Where was the elevator?_ I wondered. "Yes. I promised her five minutes, so I've got to go." I hurried to the staircase. Running, I made it down the stairs and to the street in about two minutes. She was only about a block from the hotel, so I jogged.

* * *

**Jaqui:**

The dream had shaken me pretty badly. I couldn't believe I'd called him. I really didn't want him to see me like this: trembling like a leaf, red-eyed from crying. I knew I looked like hell. But he promised me five minutes. So I dried my tears and hoped my eyes would be less red when he got here, although I knew the trembling wouldn't stop.

About four and a half minutes after our phone call had ended, there was a knock at my door. I hurried to open it, pretty sure I knew who it was. But I checked through the peephole, anyway, before opening it. He was a bit winded and a bit mused, maybe from hurrying here.

"Come on in," I directed, stepping out of the way.

He looked at me for a long moment before stepping inside, closing the door behind himself, and wrapping his arms around me.

I was startled for a moment, then wrapped my arms around him, too.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, his mouth by my ear.

"Not really. Come on, let's sit down before we fall down."

He broke our embrace slowly, hesitantly. "You looked like you were about to fall apart," he murmured, a blush splashing color on his cheeks.

I smiled at his awkwardness. "Well, it was one hell of a nightmare."

"Will you tell me about it?" he asked as we sat down on my couch.

I nodded. "It was about today. It started out just like this afternoon. I was home, working, and I must have gotten absorbed in my work, because I didn't notice him until he was right behind me. I whirled and screamed, but he hit me. I fell, face down in the carpet, stunned, and he lifted me onto my bed, face up.

"I didn't want to see him. I could pretend it was nothing, that it was consensual, as long as I didn't look at him. So I squeezed my eyes shut. Then the door flew open, and the team of FBI agents entered my bedroom. This was it's separation from reality. There were no other cops, and he had a gun. He shot the whole team, killing them all, and raped me anyway, while all I could see were the bodies on the floor.

"Then he left. Even though it wasn't his MO, he left me alive to stare at the faces of my would-be rescuers. All I could do was cry and cry. But no one could hear me." Tears streamed down my face. "So after waking up crying, I called you to hear your voice, to remind myself that my dream wasn't reality."

He caught one of my tears and wiped it away with his thumb. "There's nothing wrong with that." He placed his arms around me. "You feel guilty, don't you? Being the one to live while the others died?"

I nodded. "Some of them left behind lovers, husbands, children, family. I have none of that; there's no one who'd particularly miss me. So why did I live while they died?"

"That's not for us to question. You survived, so if you have nothing else to live for, live for those who didn't."

Something in the way he said it made me think. "You,too?"

"Yeah." He shook his head sadly. "Only my mind buried it. I had these terrible nightmares over and over again with no idea why."

"What a pair we are," I remarked. "Battered and scarred by a world that cares nothing for us, trying to live for those who didn't."

We sat together in silence for a few minutes.

"Let's talk about something else," I suggested. "Let me just pretend that part of today was just a bad dream." He consented to that, so I asked the first question. "What do you do? I mean, I assume you aren't a run-of-the-mill FBI agent."

"Well, I'm a part of the BAU: the Behavior Analysis Unit."

"Oh, profilers, right?"

He gave me a strange look.

I smiled. "My sister wanted to be a profiler for the longest time, but she eventually went into psychology."

He looked at me, I mean _really_ looked at me. "What makes you so accepting? Most people look over me, look down on me, or ignore my existence."

I smiled. "My family taught me to accept everything. First, there is my older brother. He's bipolar, ADHD, antisocial, and OCD. He also has a genius- level IQ, a known learning disability, and quite an artistic talent. He fell on the more manic end of the disorder. Then there was my older sister, who's also bipolar. She fell on the more depressive end of the disorder. She has a desperate need to save the world. She also came out of the closet in high school to crawl back in it after she dropped out and got her GED. So I spent my entire high school career being avoided because they thought homosexuality was a),genetic, or b), contagious. So thank my family."

"So… you mentioned earlier that you weren't married. Ex-husband? Family? Steady boyfriend? Friends?"

"I've never been married. I have three sisters and a brother, half of which I no longer speak to. My mom still has to make sure my brother gets his pills in, and she's doing okay. I never date, mostly because I didn't have the chance in high school, the inclination in college, or the time after that. I do, however, have friends.

"I really have about four good ones. One of them frightens me with he knowledge of me." I smiled at him to soften the last statement. "What about you? Got a girlfriend that will be ticked because you comforted a stranger? Family? Friends?"

He blushed. "I don't date. I was too young in high school and college, so I didn't learn how. My parents are both alive, although I am estranged from my father. My mother is brilliant and I see her pretty often. Aside from them, my friends at the BAU _are_ my family." His gaze met mine. "I live for my job."

"You get into criminal's heads. Is it hard to get back out?" I asked softly.

"Sometimes it can be." He shook his head. "Sometimes, I get in there and I am too stunned to work my way out."

I looked at the expression on his face and changed the subject. "So. Do you read?"

He smiled at me. "I read a lot."

"Fiction or nonfiction?"

"Mostly nonfiction and old fiction."

"Have you read 'The Lady of Shallot'?"

he nodded. "One of Tennyson's best."

"How old do you like your fiction?" I thought for a moment. "Anything written in the 1900s?"

He shook his head. "I usually prefer the classical."

"Well, if you ever become interested in fiction that young, there are several books I could recommend." I smiled. "As it is, Shakespearean tragedies sometimes make me laugh."

"Which one?"

" 'O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name'…" I quoted.

" 'Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet.' " he finished. " 'Romeo and Juliet makes you laugh?"

I smiled. "Look at what happens in it. Romeo gets dumped by Roslyn, who chooses to enter a convent instead of sleeping with him. So he meets Juliet at his enemy's party and it's lust at first sight. But she won't put out, either. Unless he marries her. So he does, and they have one night together before life goes to hell in a hand basket. It all happens because a pair of teenagers are thinking with their hormones."

He laughed. "You're right, but most people seem to treasure it as a love story."

"Love is nothing like that. They wanted each other, sure. But that was nothing to base a marriage on, which they did. If they hadn't of died, they would have soon found themselves incompatible." I looked at him. "Love is about accepting the good with the bad, about finding someone you can spend the rest of your life with, someone you can call 'friend', 'lover', and 'confidant', someone you can trust."

He watched me with wide eyes.

"I'll get off my soapbox now. Sorry."

He stunned me by touching my arm. "You feel strongly about that, don't you?"

I nodded. "My parents divorced when I was four. It made me grow up quickly, and it left me with a mistrust of men for a long time. I don't ever want to do that to a child."

"Is that why you don't date much?"

"No, that's because my sister once told me: 'Never have sex with someone you can't see yourself spending the rest of your life with.' And that seems to be how the current dating game is played."

He looked puzzled, and I knew instinctively exactly where I'd lost him.

I smiled. "She meant: never have sex with anyone you don't want to have a kid with. Because there's always the chance."

He nodded, a smile pulling at his sensual lips. "How'd you know?"

"You had that blank look people sometimes get when they talk to me and something I say goes over their head." I met his gaze easily. "You're probably used to being on the receiving end of that look."

He blushed cutely and nodded, the motion knocking a bit of his hair into his face. "The role-reversal is rather refreshing, actually."

Reaching over, I smiled and tucked the hair behind his ear. "I might enjoy the other position for a change. But I'd like to think that I wouldn't give you a blank look. I'd just say, 'Slow down and explain that to me, please.'"

He touched the hair I had moved for a moment, staring at me, a darker blush burning at his cheeks.

"I'm going to make some hot tea," I told him, not able to quite believe how forward I'd been. I rose to my feet, but being the klutzy person I am, I tripped over my own feet and landed, face first, in his lap.

* * *

**The second offer in the story was her offering tea, btw.**

**Post-Chapter discussion:**

**Sins: Awk-ward!**

**Reid: *blushes***

**Jaqui: *blushes***

**Sins: Oh, you two… blushing virgin fools! Get on with it already!**

**Jaqui: *scurries from the room***

**Reid: *not sure what to do, continues blushing***

**Sins: *facepalm***

**XD**

**Please review!  
**


	3. Talk it Out

**Again, as I've said on every other one I've updated tonight, it's been much too long, I had too much homework and not enough time to type, yada yada.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Sins~**

**

* * *

**

**Reid:**

I felt myself pale when she tripped. I reached out in vain to catch her.

She landed in my lap somehow, face down. My blood rushed toward my groin even as I blushed furiously, thinking to myself, _Shit!_

* * *

**Jaqui:**

I moved enough to snag his gaze. I was certain we were both blushing like crazy.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I started getting up, but lost my balance again, catching myself with one hand that landed pretty damn close to his groin.

Which was when I realized that he was _reacting_ to, at the very least, my proximity. I looked up at his blushing face, although I probably wore a matching one. _He is so cute!_

I actually succeeded in getting up the next time without falling. "Tea," I mumbled to myself as a reminder.

* * *

**Reid:**

I watched her go into the kitchen, all too aware of the subtle, sensual sway of her hips suddenly.

I didn't know what to do in a situation like this. I dug my cell phone out of my pocket, contemplating calling –or texting- for advice and help. I scrolled through my contacts list, contemplating.

_Could I call Garcia? No, she'd never be able to look me in the eye again. What about Gideon? No, Gideon would tell me my behavior and feelings were inappropriate for the circumstance. What about Hotch? Nah, Hotch wouldn't be able to spit out the words when he realized what I was asking. JJ? No, that would just be awkward. Morgan? Yeah, he's a ladies man, but he'd never stop making fun of me. What about Prentis? Oh, God, don't even _think_ that!_

I flipped my phone closed with a sigh. Yes, I had friends. But I really didn't have any I could ask about things like this. I wasn't willing to admit my lack of skills in that area to most of them. So I decided to do the only thing I could do in my situation: pretend it hadn't happened.

Maybe then I could ease the pounding of my heart and calm my suddenly raging libido.

* * *

**Jaqui:**

I tried to calm my trembling as I heated the water. I couldn't believe it had happened. I was terrified of his reaction when he got past being simply shocked. I really liked him and I had just inadvertently created an incredibly awkward situation for myself.

Instead of letting myself stew over it, I calmed myself with my almost ritualistic tea-making process. Something about it soothed my frazzled nerves. Mindlessly, I went through the motions of fixing tea for myself –I usually drank two cups of it at night– inadvertently giving myself more time away from the attractive genius in my living room.

When the tea was done, I knew I'd have to face him again. So I poured the tea into two cups and headed into the living room , now more curious as to how he would react. I offered him a cup of tea and perched next to him. "It's Irish breakfast tea. I have a feeling I don't want to sleep tonight."

He took it and offered me a smile. "I've never had this type before."

"Well, I have quite a collection if you'd like something you're more familiar with," I offered.

"This is fine. Thank you." He brought the cup to his lips and took a tentative sip.

_So he's going to pretend it didn't happen._ It didn't surprise me. It was the most comfortable choice for either of us and both of us. That had probably influenced his choice. I took a sip of my tea and watched him.

He noticed, but he didn't say anything about it. "This is very good tea," he remarked instead.

I smiled. "It's one of my favorite kinds."

We were silent for a few minutes, but not uncomfortably so. "So, what do you do with a doctorate in accounting?" he asked, startling me a bit.

I laughed lightly. "Most teach or work at the corporate level. I've been balancing books for small businesses and taking in taxes. I also write for magazines and have a novel that will becoming out this fall." I met hi gaze. "But I'm looking for a collegiate teaching position."

"Sounds like life is full." His smile was both beautiful and unexpected.

I shrugged. "Not really. It's simple –rather, easy– for me to do things like balancing the books of a small business. I write to keep from dying of boredom. I want a more challenging career, which is why I want to teach."

"It's not for the summers off?" he teased.

"Nope, it's for the hot college boys," I returned, smiling to let him know I was joking. "Not that I'd know what to do with one if I managed to snag him, but still."

* * *

**Reid:**

She was such a wonder. Timid, unassuming, incredibly attractive, sweet, and way too hard on herself. I wasn't sure what I would come across next. She left me at a loss for words, but I enjoyed simply_ existing_ with her.

Her voice had gone flat in reply to my joke. She had about as much experience as I did, but probably more. I could feel her mood falling as she found fault in herself.

"I hear it all goes to instinct after that," I told her. It wasn't as if I had any experience at all in that area. But I wanted to push her past that spot where she'd lost confidence, even if it resulted in a few awkward questions to me. I wanted to see her smile again, so it would totally be worth it to me.

* * *

**Jaqui:**

I picked up on the way he said it. "Who do you hear this from?" I asked, a smile pulling at the edge of my lip. He had to know how the remark would reflect upon himself. It proved to me that Doctor Spencer Reid had a tender heart. Oh, and that I wasn't the only virgin in the room.

A light blush rose to his cheeks even as he smiled. I wasn't sure why he smiled, but it made him look so handsome it took an effort not to touch him. "Morgan."

I cracked a smile. "The black guy who was covertly checking me out this afternoon?"

"That would be him," he confirmed

''He strikes me as a player, the type you never see with the same girl twice. I wonder why, though."

He looked at me with new eyes, a startled look in his.

"I always wonder why people are the way they are," I said, shrugging. "I don't know why, really, but I don't question my instincts, either."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I took one look at... oh, I don't know his name... black suit, dark hair, dark eyes, seems to be in charge..."

"Hotch. Erm, Agent Hotchner," he filled in.

"Yeah, okay. Anyway, I took one look at Agent Hotchner and my instincts screamed 'family man',"

"He has a son," he confirmed.

"My instincts also told me I never wanted to be on his bad side." I smiled. "So I'll try not to commit any serial crimes. My instincts tell me little things like that. Like the other agent... also seems in charge... he kinda seems to mother you guys..."

"Gideon."

"Agent Gideon made my instincts turn tail and run. The mothering is feminine, but he's very secure in his masculinity. He really didn't like holding that gun, but he was comfortable with it."

"You do know you're roughly profiling everyone you meet, right?"

"I never thought about it like that, but I guess I am."

He smiled. "So what do your instincts say about me?"

I closed my eys and thought for a moment. "Intelligent. Young. Not comfortable with a gun, but efficient enough with it. Slightly socially awkward. Close to the others in the team, especially Agent Gideon and Agent Morgan." I thought for a few moments more. "The shadows in your eyes say you've seen too much bad and not enough good. You're usually worried about something, and you don't smile near as often as you should. And the shadows beneath your eyes say you don't sleep very well." I opened my eyes and looked at him. "How did I do?"

He gave me a stunned look. "All that from looking at me for a few seconds?"

I shrugged. "You were more interesting to me than the others. So how close am I?"

"Right on the nose," he murmured.

I flashed him a smile. "So what does your experience as a profiler tell you about me?"

* * *

**Yes, she did just throw down the gauntlet, lol. This should get rather interesting, no?**

**So what will he see in her? REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	4. Profile, Past, and Pedophilia

**Ok, so here is the "profile" he produces, but keep in mind, he hasn't known her very long, so it's not huge or anything....**

**Enjoy~**

**~Sins~**

* * *

**Jaqui (still):**

"It may sound like a psychology textbook," he warned me.

I smiled. "Well, when I got bored, I used to flip through my sister's. I can translate psycho-babble."

He nodded at me. "You have obsessive-compulsive disorder. Clearly intelligent, but slightly antisocial. Probably skilled at compartmentalization, judging by how today's events effected you. Introverted. Independent. Possibly a little attention-deficit. Probably an insomniac. No visible signs of addiction." His brown eyes met mine. "How close?"

_Well, I am a bit OCD, and I like being alone. I shove things I don't want to think about into other parts of my mind. Sometimes, I have trouble paying attention and am easily distracted. And the only things I'm addicted to are caffeine and chocolate._ "Pretty much spot-on." I smiled at him. "So tell me a bit about yourself. I feel like I bared my soul, but I still know so little about you."

He smiled weakly. "Well, it's kind of a train wreck."

"That's fine. No one's perfect."

"Well, the first thing to know is that my mother is schizophrenic. Very bright and very sweet at times, but schizophrenic none the less."

I touched his arm. "Life with an ill person can be hell."

He nodded. "That's why my father left when I was young, leaving a child with an IQ of 187 with a schizophrenic ex-literary professor. She used to read to me, mostly classical literature and poems. Anyway, I graduated from a public high school in Las Vegas when I was 12."

_So young! High school –although bad for most usually– had to be hell on earth for a bright preteen!_ I touched his arm again. I wanted to sooth his pains, even if they were pains of the past. He smiled at me slightly.

"Then I went to college."

"When were you recruited for the FBI?" I asked, having a feeling that his college years were probably worse than my high school years combined.

"I was working on yet another degree, only to discover I didn't want it. Gideon recruited me. he also has a tendency to introduce me as 'Doctor Reid' so people don't underestimate or dismiss me."

I smiled. "It's because you look so young."

"A year or so ago, I was told by one of my former high school classmates that I looked like a twelve year old. Still."

I smiled. "You look like you're 16. Not legal, but cute." Then I realized what words had popped out of my mouth and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. "That didn't sound as bad in my head."

He blushed a bit, too. "You think I'm cute?"

My smile widened. "Oh, of course I do! I just feel like I sounded like a pedophile there for a second." I tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "Actually, you're quite attractive and don't let anyone tell you any different."

His blush darkened.

"I'm embarrassing you. I'm sorry." Moving back a bit, I put a little distance between us.

He smiled at me, blushing all the more. As much as he would hate to hear it, the sight was glorious: brown hair curling gently around his face, brown eyes shinning like stars, a little smile stretching slowly across his lips. "I've never been called 'attractive' and 'cute' in the same five minutes before," he murmured.

_Then you should take a tour of my mind. I've used over twenty words and phrases to the same end in the last ten minutes._ I smiled and kissed his cheek lightly, refraining from saying anything more at the risk of embarrassing myself further.

* * *

**Reid:**

She watched me with smiling eyes, then leaned in and kissed me.

I was intently aware of the brush of her lips against my skin, the soft way she breathed, the way she smelled, the look in her eyes. In the brief moment of contact, electricity sparked between us.

Somehow, it felt perfectly natural to brush my lips against hers.

* * *

_**OMG, I'm EVIL! XD But here is where this chapter stops. However, I do promise that I am hard at work on the next part, which will not be a lemon. PART 6 WILL CONTAIN THE LEMON.**_

_**Please, review and tell me how evil I am to do this to you. XD**_

_**Post Chapter Conversation:**_

**Sins: Well, you two are cozy, hmm?**

**Reid: *blushes***

**Jaqui: *blushes***

**Sins: *laughs* Effing virgins. Have fun!**

**Reid & Jaqui: WHAT?!?!?**

**lol**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Hey everyone!**

**If you were watching this story, hoping I hadn't totally abandoned it, I'm sad to say that I am not continuing this story unless it undergoes an extensive revamping.**

**I am having a difficult time writing Reid in the way I wish to. Having now viewed all of the first four seasons of the show as well as parts of seasons 5 and 6, I have a deeper understanding of the nuances of the character. So I cannot continue writing the piece in the way I first attempted.**

**I am sorry for all of you who liked it. I am not stopping this story because there was no following or because the following was not large enough. I simply find myself unable to continue it at this time without extensive editing and rewrites.**

**I will first attempt rewrites before deciding whether or not to continue the story.**

**THE OFFICIAL STATUS IS THAT IT IS ON HIATUS!  
I WILL LET YOU ALL KNOW IF THAT CHANGES!  
**

**Thank you, and again, I am sorry if you have enjoyed my Jaqui and Reid's story.**

**Yours,**

**~Sins~**


End file.
